A New Charming
by Tigerlily xoxo
Summary: Mary Margret and David have an announcement for Emma and Henry.


**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME OR ANY OTHER COPYRIGHTED WORKS MENTIONED HEREIN. THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION AND ANY ACTIONS TAKEN BY THE CHARACTERS OR REFERENCES MADE ARE BY MY DESIGN.**

**This really doesn't have a time frame. Emma is the Sheriff and her father, David/Prince Charming is one of her deputies, they're looking for another but for right now it's just the two of them. Though Emma has the title, they're pretty much equal.**

**Mary Margret and David finally moved out and got their own place! They also got married.**

**Ok so this is just a random weekend day. Emma is working a crime scene when she gets a call from her parents. In a town as small as Storybrooke away is only so far.**

**A New Charming**

"Emma, we have something to tell you. Can you come to our place for lunch?"

"Sure why not? I might not be able to make it til around 1 o'clock though. I just got a call in and it sounds like it could take awhile."

After that I hung up. It didn't sound like it would be too horrible but I really wish I could have one day without going to their house or them coming to the loft to 'check on me'. Besides its Saturday and they're taking care of Henry. I don't mind this time though. Its been a long week.

Now that the curse is broken and people are 'acting like themselves' again the crime rate has gone through the roof. This morning's headache however was not a petty crime. Someone had trashed Mr. Gold's shop. I had Mr. Gold and the fire department trying to clear the building.

In order for me to find out what happened here I needed to make sure anything potentially dangerous was neutralized. Having cut the alarm, whoever had done this had all night to do god knows what to Mr. Gold's relics, including leaving a trap for us.

We were also seeing what was broken or missing, paying special attention to his collection of magical potions and items. After **several** hours of searching through Mr. Gold's shop we finally determined that the perpetrator had left nothing behind and hadn't taken anything with them when they left.

It seemed their only goal was to shake people up and destroy Mr. Gold's things. Annoyingly there was almost no evidence as to who'd done this. Hopefully we'll be able to determine the height of our suspect and maybe gender. We found no fingerprints or DNA. In all honesty we'd probably never figure out who did this.

It was after 3 o'clock by the time I was able to leave the crime scene. I sent a text to MM to let her know I wouldn't be able to make it. I knew she would be disappointed and worried that I'd gotten caught up in work for so long. I could make dinner though and that calmed her down some.

Until then I had paperwork to do. I spent the next 3 hours cataloging evidence, making up a case file, and putting together a list of people to talk to. By the time 6 o'clock came around I was glad to get out of the station. I was even more glad that one of MM's home cooked meals was waiting for me.

***A New Charming***

Pulling up to my parent's house only a few minutes late I was glad to call it a day. Sure I was still on call but for the most part I was free for the rest of the night. I was even happier that I didn't have to cook tonight or handle Henry by myself.

I wasn't worried about their announcement either, Mary Margret wasn't one for nasty surprises, besides she whatever it is she's very excited about it. All in all I was in a pretty good mood as I opened the unlocked door and walked inside.

They hadn't waited for me, I found the three of them seated at the table already eating. I sat down at the place set aside for me and began piling food on my plate. I greeted them as my family belatedly noticed my presence.

"So what's the big news you guys?"

Mary Margret, my mom beamed at my question. "I'm Pregnant!" She burst out in a sunny tone. I was surprised, that I wasn't surprised.

This was right where they left off. Now that they were back together, having more kids seems natural. It made too much sense. I was happy for them. They had something, a kind of happiness that I'd never found with anyone. They belonged with each other and I was happy they could enjoy it.

"You...you're not surprised?" MM squeaked out when after her grand announcement, I just went back to eating my food.

"Why would I be? This is a good thing, besides its right where you guys left off isn't it?"

"Yeah but we figured you'd be more upset about it though, most kids get upset and act out when their parents add to the family."

"That's ridiculous! I'm almost thirty. I've never had a family til now. Why would I be upset about you guys having another kid? Its normal and that's all I've ever wanted my whole life."

We all laughed and the rest of the evening passed quickly. Before I knew it David was carrying a sleepy Henry to my car.

***9 Months Later***

One night while they were eating dinner and MM's water broke suddenly in a whoosh of water that covered the chair and the floor beneath it. David jumped up to help her out of her chair and get her moving.

He put his arm around her, taking some of her weight. Grabbing her suitcase and the car keys on the way out the door. David helped his wife get into the car, then he slid into his own seat right next to her and sped off towards the hospital.

Mary Margret was screaming at the top of her lungs. Supposedly they'd given her drugs but from the way she was screaming I seriously doubted it.

Hours passed in a flurry of activity and after all that hard work MM passed out sweaty and spent. She didn't even stay awake long enough to hold her daughters. She would have been able to hold the first but her sister came out right after. She had no time to rest between births and after pushing out twins she passed out and slept til morning.

***A New Charming***

Mary Margret and David Nolan were now the proud parents of twin girls. My new baby sisters were named Maya and Enora. I had never seen any other babies but Henry, he was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and they were just as beautiful.

**This is basically to introduce the idea of other children in the Charming family. If they'd lived out their lives in the Enchanted Forest they would have had a ton more children, hint hint. I'm also going to meddle with the curse to sneak in some siblings for Emma.**


End file.
